yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryun Kang Jin
'First Name' Ryun-Kang Last Name Jin IMVU Name Yulyeong 'Nicknames' Purger, Baen Taemin (Alias), Shinji Izunaka (Alias), Harpy, Faceless. 'Age' 24. 22/7 'Gender' Male 'Height' 173 cm 'Weight' 75kg Blood type B- 'Behaviour/Personality' Ryunis mostly known as Shinji in District 1, Baen in District 2, and Kae in District 3. However, all personalities change upon each name. Upon his profession, he'd rather not see the same person more than twice. Quiet and calculative, he seldom initiates conversation and he never really says much at all thus making him easy to forget. He however, is able to act three different personas to each alias he takes up. Shinji, District 2: Shinji assumes the role of a very formal business man, very few words and appering to take his work very seriously. He's appears very intolerant and developed and obsessive compulsive disorder for things that are out of place. He appears to abhore physical violence appears to be money-hungry. Shinji's also appears to have goals only relating to money, willing to put a bullet in a rival account's head just for an extra lump sum along with prospects of more book keeping. Also has the tendency to lie a lot. Baen, District 1: Cocky and obnoxious street rat. He likes to scam people with the way he talks, though mostly tourists and recent immigrants. He's goal is to make money, but not a name. Baen always appears uneducated and dumb, often speaking very blunt and with much filth. He judges quickly and is quick to assume. He often runs around with other street rats but never runs in the same group. Ryun: He is calculative, he is smart and dangerous. He isn't afraid to activate a 'Purge' and walk away with all the money. He sees people as they are pawns, tools, objectives or collateral, mostly collateral. As well as being cautious he cares not for most things material, but things, but money is what pays his bills, pays his equipment and keeps him breathing. Money also fuels his hobby, cooking. There is no pot or pan that hasn't been used alteast three or four times, no ingredient he hasn't touched and he relies on the freshest ingredients and to his knowledge, aren't cheap. What district do you live in? District 1 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' As Ryun: Professional Heist Planner/Purger. As Shinji: Nighttime Accountant As Baen: Street Rat 'Fighting Style' Intermediate Boxing. Basic Wrestling 'Weapon of Choice' Glock 17 (20 Round Magazine + 2 Spare magazines.) Allies/Enemies Allies: None Enemies: KDP 'Background' A migrant from another city, not much about his history is known. He is South Korean by root before the Third War, no family, no friends, alone. Ryun has been driven away from his previous city, not from cops but by other thieves and crooks; no one will work with him. He's a career robber, knowing most ins and outs of banks, safes and vaults. Amongst the network of theives and robbers, he is know as Harpy, most famous for his quick and decisive plans to rob or break into banks. Not only does he plan and coordinate, he attends them, experiencing the firefights, the cop brawls and quick escapes on his feet. However, another trait Harpy possesses, the gift of Purging. Purging , the act of eliminating all your co-workers and taking all the reward yourself. The danger of purging is that you put yourself at risk of not getting any work for a while, or being sought after by people who wish to avenge them. Amongst thieves, a successful purge is when it is carried out, and there no consequences involved, period. Harpy has commited six purges, all successful. How he does them is simple; No one knows who he is. When he participates, he wears a mask, like all his co workers, when he plans with them, he wears a mask, when he plays overwatch, he wears a mask. He leaves no word about him, just a trail of bodies and missing money. Those who see Harpy during the heist, they don't know his name, they don't know his face. He is just called 'Faceless'. Though now he is a nobody on KansaiHana, he has only a few of his gear left. A laptop, his Glock 17 side arm, a knife, and a bag full of money with a note pad inside. He lives in KansaiHana as two different people to avoid his real self being noticed, and after a few months, he's established himself enough to avoid attention, and still make money. His first robbery in KansaiHana has yet to begin... 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' D.S: 1 Renown: 0 M.A: 1 Speed: 2 Combat: 3 Stamina: 2 Intelligence: 4 C.C: 0 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 23:59, January 27, 2014 (UTC)